I n s a n o
by unfair7
Summary: Eren Jeager era el amo del engaño, todo por lo que los hombres del Casino Wallgof se encaprichaban. Levi Ackerman, el hombre cuyo nombre resonaba por ser uno de los mejores en el Blackjack, extrañamente solo apuesta en mesas donde se encuentra Eren Jeager. Su relación era todo un misterio.


**Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**

ADVERTENCIA: Es Yaoi. Relación de chicoxchico, si no te gusta leelo y veni al lado oscuro y si te gusta disfrútalo.

Vocabulario explicito. Contiene OoC.

Me encontraba sofocado. Sentía mi cara arder y mi corazón golpeaba acelerado contra mi pecho. No tenia a donde huir. Pero vamos, con su mano acariciando mi muslo, casi rozando mi pene, no era algo de lo que yo quisiera huir. Incluso aveces pensaba que era como su ritual de buena suerte, aunque a mi me costara caro. Esta noche, por cierto, se encontraba con mas suerte de la usual, llevaba ganadas todas las manos, o las que pude contar. La gente se amontonaba alrededor, haciendo casi imperceptible de ver como me acariciaba por debajo de la mesa. Ah, este ambiente era tan normal. El humo de los fumadores en mesas ajenas llegaba a mis fosas nasales tan fácilmente, estaba acostumbrado. Las infaltables arpias que siempre estaban merodeando, rogando por un poco de la atención de Levi.

Siempre había algún que otro hombre que me hacia llegar un trago, el cual era tomado y lanzado a la basura por Levi. El siempre alegaba que '' _podría estar envenenado_ '' y no me quejaba, amaba sus ridículas excusas en un intento por ocultar su obsesivo capricho posesivo.

-Vamos Eren.-La voz de Levi me saco del trance. Tomaba mi mano mientras me jalaba fuera de la mesa.

-Uhm, ¿Ya terminaste de jugar?-Le pregunte, quizás inocentemente. El me miro serio, tratando de reprimir un diminuta sonrisa. Si no lo conociera tan bien hasta diría que nunca existió.

- _Aún_ no.-Respondió.

Sus solas palabras lograron que mi cara se coloreara y el miedo invadió mi cuerpo. '' _Por favor, que el no escuche el sonido de mi corazón desbocado_ '' Pensé, y suspire. Era imposible, el controlaba mi mundo entero. Levi me empujo contra la pared en el lugar mas oscuro y cercano que encontró, y todo se volvió rojo. Sus ojos que tenían esa intensidad que parecieran ver todo dentro tuyo, se fijaron en los míos, tan fijos que no pude despegar mi mirada hasta que sus labios se presionaron en los míos. Eran dulces y suaves, con una textura que yo conocía muy bien. Sus manos traviesas recorrían mis piernas, subían y bajaban. Era sofocante. El parecía no tener prisas en hacer nada mas que besarme y tocarme. Quería _mas._

-Levi-san, por favor -Le rogué. Mi voz salio ronca y agitada. Suavemente, tentándolo, mecí mis caderas contra las suyas, en un intento de que continuara y me llevara al placer en el que yo quería estar. Casi por reflejo subí mi cara avergonzada y lo mire. En sus ojos había un deje de diversión que me hizo estremecer.

-Oh, ¿estas ansioso, mocoso?-Me dijo, y no es no quisiera admitirlo, era algo que obviamente saltaba a la vista. Pero todavía tenia un poco de orgullo de hombre que no estaba dispuesto a ceder a este hombre.

\- Entonces decide, Eren, ¿Que quieres que haga contigo?-Me susurro cerca del oído, con una voz rasposa que hizo a cada fibra de mi cuerpo temblar.

-Quiero que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.-Ah... Supongo que ceder no esta tan mal.

Entonces, ni lento ni perezoso, Levi hizo lo que le pedí. Bajo por mi cuerpo con una destreza animal, calentando cada rincón con sus manos. Se arrodillo frente a mi entrepierna y tome aire, la imagen que tenia de el en este momento hizo que la poca cordura que tenia se fuera al diablo. Para mi sorpresa no toco donde se suponía que iba a tocar. En cambio, beso mis muslos, en el único lugar donde se lucia mi piel entre mis medias largas y mi diminuto short. Al beso le siguió una mordida y gemí. Cuando empezó a chupar la diminuta herida, levanto sus ojos y encontró los míos. Pude ver tanto deseo encerrado en ellos que tuve que inhalar mas aire aun. Era placentero y agobiante. Me estaba llevando al limite.

Sus manos acariciaban mi trasero mientras su boca jugaba con mi cremallera de una manera lenta y tortuosa. Y podía sentir sus labios apretando mi erecto pene, el cual se sentía pegajoso, a punto de explotar.

-Para. -Jadee, y el me miro instantáneamente.

-¿Enserio quieres que pare? -Dijo, y acto seguido saco mi pene, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo empezó a bombear. Grite sorprendiéndome a mi mismo. No sabia que esa clase de sonidos pudieran salir de mi, bueno, supongo que era por la agonía que me estaba causando este hombre.

Mis rodillas temblaban y sentía que mis piernas no soportarían mi peso por mucho mas. Estaba arañando la pared, implorando por acabar. Al parecer Levi lo comprendió, ya que de un momento a otro me dio vuelta, encontrándome a mi mismo con las manos en la pared y el culo levantado contra su cara. Bajo mis short hasta mis rodillas y su respiración choco de lleno contra mis nalgas, haciéndome gemir. Beso con sorprendente dulzura el lugar donde mi espalda terminada lo que hizo que me tensara. Menee mi trasero contra el, haciéndole saber lo necesitado que estaba.

-¿Tanto lo quieres, Eren? Ni siquiera eh metido un dedo. -Dijo con tono juguetón.

Yo solo pude gemir en suplica. No lo quería, lo necesitaba mas que nada en este momento, quería que jugara con mi ano, que me llevara al éxtasis y que termináramos juntos. No era mucho pedir, ¿cierto?

Lo sentí abrir mis nalgas de par en par y besarme, ahí donde mi cuerpo sufría por atención. Chupo y lamió. La saliva escurría, cayendo lenta y mojando todo. Cuando metió un dedo estuve a punto de venirme, pero lo saco de inmediato. Me queje. Una queja que no duro mucho, ya que volvió a meterlo y a este lo siguió otro, los movía en un vaivén delicioso. Estaba en mi limite, gimiendo y jadeando como si mi vida se me fuera en ello. A punto de llegar. Pero todo mi mundo se me vino a bajo cuando escuche el celular de Levi sonar. Si, el podría ser un Dios en la cama, en el suelo, contra la pared, en la cocina, donde sea. Pero le era totalmente fiel a su empleo.

Saco sus dedos de dentro mío y volví a quejarme. Ya no iba a soportarlo mas.

Ante la mirada atónita de Levi lo empuje haciendo que se sentara en el piso.

-Levi. ¿Quien habla? -Contesto, aunque su mirada ya había cambiado al ver mis intenciones.-¿Que demonios Erwin, me llamas para esta mierda? -Ah, era _Erwin._ No es que el hombre me cayera mal, solo tuvimos una etapa. Una etapa en donde el tenia intenciones claras con _mi_ Levi. Todavía le guardo un leve resentimiento, que claro, no se lo dejo saber a Levi. -¿Eh? No tengo tiempo ahora. -Claro que no, cuelga. Pensé.

Sin perder mas tiempo, desabroche su cremallera y su pene salto a la vista. Erecto, todo poderoso y goteando. Se veía tan apetitoso.

Lo saboree, sin meterlo en mi boca. Lamí las gotas de pre-semen que caían por todo el contorno. Subí la mirada cuando escuche a Levi respirar fuerte y lo que vi me excito aun mas. Estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba por teléfono, disfrutando de este juego perverso.

-Iré después -Dijo, y eso me molesto. Deje de chupar su pene para sentarme sobre el. Levi solo pudo atinar a mirar entre excitado y sorprendido cuando cuando situado encima suyo, introduje su pene de una estocada. Duro y profundo, logrando que ambos gimiéramos. Esperaba que se haya escuchado del otro lado de la linea. -Ya entendí, te llamo mañana. -Contesto y colgó. -¿Lo hiciste al propósito, no Eren?

Lo decía con una mirada llena de lujuria que provocaba un sinfín de sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo. Agarro mis caderas y empujo fuerte dentro mio. - ¿Te pone que otros te escuchen?

-Mhn, no -Gemí -Solo quiero que Levi-san me escuche.

-Así tiene que ser Eren. Recuerdalo.

Volvió a embestirme, llenándome. Sentía que mi vientre se iba a desgarrar, pero era tan adictivo. Quería que el siguiera embistiendo así, una y otra vez, llenándome siempre.

El sudor nos cubría ya a ambos mientras el pene de Levi bombeada una y otra vez dentro mio. Los gemidos y jodeos podía escucharse claramente si alguien llegaba a pasar por el pasillo.

Estábamos llegando al limite, podría sentir a Levi tensarse y a mis paredes apretar fuertemente su pene. Sentía que podía tocar el cielo con las manos.

-Me corro. -Gemí en su oído. El apretó mis caderas y me atrajo mas hacia el, juntando nuestros cuerpos por completo.

-Yo también. Corrámonos juntos. -Me susurro.

Embistió rápido y fuerte, tocando ese punto que me hacia desfallecer, arrancándome jodeos descontrolados. Su pene palpito y antes de que yo me corriera el lo cubrió con su mano, haciendo que toda mi esencia cayera en su mano. Cuando sentí el liquido caliente chorrear me deje caer sobre el. Nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban erráticas y disparejas.

-Levi-san... Eso fue asombroso. -Le susurre al oído, algo adormilado.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Oh, solo estoy un poco cansado. Si te molesta voy a regresar ahora.

-No -Dijo, mirándome fijo a los ojos -Ven a dormir hoy conmigo. -Realmente no me lo esperaba lo que hizo que toda mi cara se calentara, estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Ahora, yo? -Tartamudee -Pero... ¿Enserio, quieres?

-Vamos, no dudes, te lo estoy pidiendo porque quiero, mocoso. -Por un momento dude de que el hombre que me este hablando no fuera el Levi que yo conocía, pero si, ahí estaba ese usual apodo con el que me llamaba. Tome coraje para responder.

-Yo, creo que podría.

-Claro que si, cariño.

Esto realmente es insano, sentía que iba directo a mi perdición.

Mi primer fic:c esta asquerosito y corto, pero boe, no tuve tiempo porque anduve de viaje y paja siempre. Hice lo que pude. Ah, y gracias mi prima, la que anda enamorada del okama y me deja, si, no se puede hacer nada, ah re, ella me dio ánimos, así que graciasc:


End file.
